Welcome To The Real World
by Unknown10
Summary: Wow, what heppens when the SD 2-dimensional guys step into our world, 3-D? ATTENTION, to all SEREMBANIANS who are in PUTERI, this fic is for you!!! It's writen by two seperate writters, and we'll answer ur reveiw accordingly too... *winks*
1. Prologue

**Welcome To The Real World**

****

A/N: Hey, okay, this is going to be a little different… and it might turn out to be a failure as this is the first time we, my friend and I are doing this. Okay, the prologue and the even numbered chapters are written by me, while the odd number chapters are written by my friend. We'll introduce ourselves at the end of this fic. This fic was not meant to turn out this way… but it just did…. Instead of Welcome to the real world, we could substitute this to welcome to the Puteri World… *grins at all the Seremban Putriens there* Most of the characters, except of course the SD guys, are real life people, and those from our school will know them. We'll write exactly about you guys exactly the way we see you guys are, with a little exaggeration here and there…*grins again* well, hope you guys aren't bored with this long A/N… 

**Prologue**

'Ryota, WAKE UP!!!' Ryota jerked out of his sleep. Somebody was banging on his door, and in Ryota's view, trying to break the door down. However, he made no move to call out, like he usually would. 

'RYOTA!' the voice was getting more impatient, and the banging was getting more intense. 

_What the hell was that?... that… that weird dream…_ However, that 'weird dream' was already slipping out of his grasp. 

_The door, the gym… what else…?..._

'RYOTA!! YOU…'

'Okay, okay, I'm already up,' Ryota called out, getting to his feet while meaningless babbles drone on on the other side of the door.

'Thank God for geniuses who thought of such great creations called doors,' Ryota whispered. At least his mother couldn't get him in here…

'Get moving!' Ryota flicked his eyes to the clock, and knew at once why his mom was getting so irritated. He was like practically half an hour late, which means that she had been trying to wake him up for the past hour. 

_Well, since I'm already late, there's no point hurrying. _He walked towards his bathroom slowly, his mind still on his 'dream'.

* * * * * * * * 

'Miyagi Ryota!' Ryota gupled. 

_Okay, I'm starting to think that it might have been some good if I had hurried a little. Jeez… but then at least I wouldn't have entered class at this exact period and have this exact teacher scold me, or worse, give me a detention!_

'Well, well, come on in. Let's have a little chat.'

'Err…'

'IN!" Ryota walked into class, and faced his teacher unflinchingly, something the sensei obviously disliked. Ryota was short, but he was no chicken, and his teacher knew it too. 

'Detention for three days,' Ryota sighed, and walked to his seat, without even apologizing to his teacher. His mind was whirling, wondering how on Earth he'd tell his captain that he would be late. Worse, how'd he tell his 'Aya-chan'. 

'Downreight rude,' the sensei muttered, while writing on the board. 

'What an idiot,' Ryota murmured, still cracking his head, trying to think of a way to not get whacked by the captain of his basketball club.

* * * * * * * *

'Hanagata? HA-NA-GA-TA!' Hanagata jerked. 

'Hai?' he asked turning to his seatmate, Kenji Fujima. Fujima was staring at him weirdly. Hanagata just stared right back not at all realizing that Fujima had been calling him for quite a long time before he had actually responded. Something he seldom did. 

'Daijoubu ka?' Fujima asked. Hanagata looked at him blankly. 

'Did you call me?' Fujima sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. Many girls were passing by the doorway of their class, and Hanagata noticed that some of them had passed by a little too many times for it to be a conincidence, not to mention that some of them had heart-shaped eyes. 

'No… actually I was only… never mind,' Fujima said. Hanagata quickly caught hold of him. 

'What? I hate it when you do that!' Hanagata fumed… or at least pretended to fume. 

'Well, I was just… don't regret that you ask me, okay?' Fujima had a naughty smile on his face, which set warning bells ringing all over Hanagata's head. 

*THUD* 

Everyone turned to the door. Apparently, some girls had fallen down in a dead faint, and Hanagata, in fact every single person in their class knew why. 

'Fujima, stop smiling that idiotic mischievous smile of yours, and maybe you shouldn't tell me,' Hanagata hissed to a Fujima who was obviously not listening… or didn't want to listen. 

'I was just going to ask you if you have finished your History project,' Fujima said, his smile plastered to his face, driving girls crazy and Hanagata nearly mad with irritation. There was a pause from Hanagata, then.

'Why now? Why did you have to remind me that now?' Hanagata nearly wailed, sinking his head into his hands, thinking, not about his History project, but about that weird dream. 

Yet, no matter how he tried to gather his thoughts, he kept running into a brick wall, with barely any information at all. The only things that would come were a door, the Shoyo gym, and some weird people… and those stupid info didn't conect at all. 

'Err… Toru?' Fujima asked timidly, afraid that his 'joke' had gone too far. He was looking at his friend who awas currently silent. 

'Toru?' 

'Hey! Sensei is here!' Fujima muttered, shaking an immobile Hanagata. Hanagata looked up, his eyes unfocused… and Fujima really strarted to worry about him. 

* * * * * * * * 

'Sendo! Answer this question!' Sendo who had been busy daydreaming snapped out of it and stared at his Maths teacher who was pointing at a terribly hard Algebra question. At least to him it seemed hard. 

_Can that actually be solved? Damn!_

Sendo stood up slowly, nervously swallowing. 

_Why did this teacher always pick on him? _

'Hi-chan!' Sendo whispered. 

'Hiroaki!' Sendo whispered yet again when he realized that his friend was… daydreaming too, something very unusual-unusual that is considering that they were trying to tie to word daydreaming with Koshino, and especially considering that they were in class. 

'Sendo!' The teacher was getting impatient, and Sendo knew it. 

'Hiroaki Koshino!' There was urgency in his voice now. Urgency layered with a little worry. Koshino suddenly jerked out of his what-ever-it-was, and looked Sendo questioningly. 

'Algebra…' Koshino turned his attention to the blackboard blankly. 

'Sendo Akira!' 

'Uh…' Sendo muttered as he got up and went to the blackboard. After a while, Koshino heard the sensei giving Sendo a detention faintly. However, for some reason, that remark didn't exactly register in his head. He couldn't concentrate on his teacher too. His mind kept wondering over to… to… 

_the__ dream…_

...something else. 

_The door… the gym… and… the people…_

Koshino shook his head, trying to break all those thoughts that his subconscious kept screaming out to him. 

_What was wrong with those people anyway? It was as if… I dunno…_

Koshino thought hard, but the only image he could come up with was… the funny-looking people. Koshino sighed softly. 

_Looks like it's going to be a long day,_ Koshino muttered in his heart as he saw Sendo giving him a murderous glance. 

* * * * * * * * 

Jin sat up in his bed, breathing a little heavily. 

_What… what the hell was that?!_ The moon light streamed though his thin curtains, casting shadows all around his room, unnerving him a little. 

*Tang, tang, tang* 

_Darn, __three o'clock__, what the hell am I doing awake at this time? Jin's mind went to the source of his waking up, the _dream.__

_ The door, and the gym… the… the…_

Jin shuddered. 

_… the people. They looked weird… but, _Jin racked his brain, hard. He could feel something coming… it was just dancing tantalizingly out of reach… all of a sudden, he snapped his fingers. 

_Those funny-looking people had been chasing him, yelling his name that he had no idea how they knew. They said they were great fans of… of… Slam Dunk? Some yelled that Maki-sempai was so cute… and they loved the… the… comic?_

'So crappy!' Jin muttered, as he placed his hands on his forehead. 

'Aii… whatever it was, it's just a dream, and I need sleep.' Lying back down, he closed his eyes.

_Was it though? Was it just a normal dream? _Jin snapped his eyes open as some voice from the back of his head countered his last thought. 

_If it was, why do I feel so different? I feel as if this is important._ However, Jin was too sleepy to think anymore, and he was soon drifting off.

_They gym… open that door… it's near the gym… open it…_

A/N: Okay, how was it? liked it? well, now, I'm going to sort of introduce the kinds of gangs that are in my school… and also the structure of Malaysian schools… well, firstly, we are divided into two Secondary and Primary. Those who are 13-17 are in Secondary… when you're 13, you're in Form 1, 17, in Form 5… at least most of us are…. We wear light blue pinafore on top of a white blouse. Okay… Puteri is an all girls school, and there are the normal kinds of girls here lar… the girls similar to the RU-KA-WA screaming gang(some that goes out with LOTS of guys, some who talks about a LOT of them but never go out with any....) Then there are those who purposely act cool…. Of course lar, got the very studious type… the dominant type and the snobbish type too. Some are Chinese-speaking, some Malay, some Tamil and others English. Our story will revolve around mostly the English speaking girls in Form Four, as we study there…. Err… there would most probably be three girls who would be sort of main characters… two of them are my closest friend, while the other is… well… (don't terasa okay?....) and I think that my friend will say the same. I'll introduce them properly in the next chapter that I'll write, which is Chapter 2. 

I seriously hope I didn't bore you guys out, but I did have to explain a little or you all will be LOST… I know the first few chapters are boring, but please bear with us for a while-ne? Thanks a lot!!

Oh, BTW, to those Serembanians Puterians, do review and tell us who you are, and we'll see if we could somehow include you in… and we are NOT dissing anyone here, we are just writing the way we see you guys, so if you feel that we are wrong, please do review or email us k? 

Sorry again for the long, long A/N: well, see ya!


	2. Chapter 1

Welcome To The Real World

A/N:Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews! B4 I start I would like to say a few things so bear with me for a little while. First of all, I want to say that Seremban is in Malaysia for those of you who don't know! N also a few of my friends who are in the story may not be here anymore because they went to continue their studies abroad. All of your reviews will also be answered so please DO REVIEW!!!N…er…I guess that's all! Now you can continue reading the story…=)

Chapter 1

"Watch out for the ball, Miyagi!" Mitsui yelled out. 

Too late! WHAM!! The basketball slammed into Miyagi's face..

"Wh..What?" Miyagi said, with a blur look on his face *Sweatdrop*

_What's wrong with Miyagi today? He's usually the one with the fastest reflex_, Akagi thought, frowning.

"Miyagi Ryota! Concentrate on the game! What's wrong with you today?" Ayako scolded him.

"Gomendasai, Aya-chan," Miyagi immediately apologized with a tearful look on his face.

"Okay, okay, Is there anything wrong with you today?" Ayako asked.

"I'm fine,really…," Miyagi lied.

The truth was he kept getting flashbacks of the dream he had the night before. _The same school gym, a white door….and the weird looking people_. He sighed loudly and told himself to focus on the basketball training.

            "Okay,that's it for today. I expect to see you all here tomorrow at 3.30 pm. Sharp," Akagi announced.

            "Miyagi, please help me clear up the gym today. I've got to rush for my English tuition," Akagi said.

            "Er..what? Em…okay. No problem,"Miyagi replied.

            He drank his water in big gulps and wiped away his sweat with a white towel.As he was walking towards the changing room,Hanamichi and Mitsui came over to talk to him.

            "Hey, Miyagi. What's the matter with you today? You seem a little distracted today," Mitsui commented.

            "Nyahaha…unlike me, 'tensai' Sakuragi who's always so focused in the game," Hanamichi laughed  loudly.

            "Yeah,right. Most of the time you're ogling over Haruko," Mitsui said.

            "You…you noticed?" Hanamichi spluttered.

            Both Mitsui and Miyagi nodded.

            "Who doesn't?" Miyagi said.

            Hanamichi looked surprised and started blushing furiously.

            "What about you Miyagi, what's your problem?Having trouble with Ayako?" Mitsui asked again.

            "NO!" Miyagi shouted.

            The other basketball members gave him a weird look and quickly went out of the changing room.

            "Then,what IS IT? You can tell me," Mitsui urged him.

            "N..Nothing. I mean..it's just that…ahhh, forget it!"Miyagi said.

            "What? What? I know! Ayako must have rejected you for a date," Mitsui said 

            "Nyahahahahaha… of course, who would want to date a shorty like you? Sakuragi said.

            "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!' fumed Miyagi 

            "You're not  too good yourself, baka saru! You've been dumped fifty rimes… or have you forgotten?' Miyagi asked, the sarcasm in his voice too clear to be missed. 

            "NANI?!' Sakuragi nearly screamed. 

            "Maa, maa, minna-san. What's happening? We don't want the principle coming along… do we?" Kogure had suddenly appeared in the changing room, and just in time too, as Miyagi and Sakuragi were nearly ripping each others throat apart. And Mitsui? Well, he was just standing at the side, looking amused. 

            _Kami-sama, help us all. How are we going to keep all these people, _Kogure glanced outside, to a concentrated Rukawa, _together all the way up till the Inter High?_ He sighed softly.

            'So?' he asked, a little curious, though he was sure that the answer he would receive was most probably real dumb.

            'I think Miyagi's upset because his Aya-chan turned him down,' Mitsui told Kogure. 

            'She did NOT reject me!' Miyagi said, stressing on the word not a little too much. 

            'Then why are you so spacey today?'

            'I told you I'm fine!!' Miyagi half-shouted. Kogure sweat-dropped.

            'Maa, maa,' Kogure said yet again. Hoping against hope that they wouldn't lose control and rip each other into shreds, considering that there was nobody here who could do anything to stop it… well at least the only one who can, would not be willing to anyway, so it was the same. 

            'Oh! I know! You must have slept with Ayako!' Mitsui said, his hentai thinking going a little

too far. 

            'WHAT?!' Sakuragi asked, his eyes wide with shock. Even Kogure looked a little shocked. 

            Just then, Rukawa entered the changing room.

            'Urusei,' he said in the monotonous tone of voice, and then pretended like he didn't notice them at all. He unzipped his back, taking out his clothes. 

            'Hell no! I didn't sl… err…you know with Aya-chan!' Miyagi said, 'You guys are a bunch of hentais!' Miyagi continued, likewise, was ignoring a Rukawa who now, already had his clothes in his hands. 

            'Really? Then tell us what's wrong with you!' Mitsui said.

            'Tell us, tell us, tell us…' Sakuragi chanted.

            'Stop! It's annoying! Alright, I'll tell you, you bunch of nosy idiots!' Ryota said, banging the locker door with his fist. 

            'It's just…' his voice trailed off, and the reason for his voice to do that, became obvious almost at once. The lockers were parting… and a door appearing in the midst of it. 

            _This door… it looks so familiar…_Miyagi inched towards the door and pulled it open almost intuitively. Before the others had the chance to stop him, they all got pulled into the door. 

            Darkness surrounded them…

* * * * * * * * 

            'Hanagata Toru! What is wrong with you today? You're not playing as well as I would have expected you to!' Fujima shouted across the basketball court. Hanagata cringed at the sound of his friend's voice, which seemed clearly pissed, but his mind just could not concentrate. It was far away… with his dream. 

            'Hanagata!' I want to see you after practice,' Fujima ordered. Hanagata gulped.

            _That has not happened since… err…. I myself don't know…. Fujima is a great friend… but real serious about training… I'm fried!_

* * * * * * * * 

            'What's wrong with you? Are you alright?' Fujima asked, concerned. 

            'Nope, I'm pretty fine,' Hanagata said.

            'Good, then I can kill you for playing so badly today,' Fujima said. He sounded like he was joking, and he probably was… a little. But, behind it, Hanagata knew he was real serious 

            'Err… actually… I have something that's been bugging me… but you're hearing this as a best friend, not a captain, alright?' Hanagata asked, not really nervous as Fujima _was his best friend, and they have exchanged many secrets between each other, some dumb, like this, but some a little more serious._

            'I had this weird dream… I was in the changing room, and then, suddenly I saw a door… it came from over there,' Hanagata said, walking towards part of the changing room. 

            'Err… what?" 

            'I know, I know…It's sounds weird. But I also saw this funny looking people…they have what we have ; eyes, nose and mouth but…somehow they look different ," Hanagata said.

            "It's just a dream. Forget about it ," Fujima told him. 

            "I can't! It seems to bring some importance. It feels like…I just have to figure this out," Hanagata said frustratingly.

            "Okay, but how do you plan to do that?"Fujima asked.

            "I don't know, I don't know," Hanagata muttered and slammed his fist on his locker door.

            "Chill out, Hanagata," Fujima said.

            Before Hanagata could say anything, a door suddenly appeared on the wall.The door was white and had silver symbols on it.

            "Wh..What?" Hanagata stammered. "Fujima! This is the door I saw in my dream,"

            He looked at Fujima and saw him with a look of pure horror on his face. Hanagata edged closer to the door with curiosity.

            "Hanagata, what are you doing?" Fujima almost shouted.

            "Opening it?" Hanagata replied as if it  was the most reasonable thing to do.

            "Don't! A door appearing on the wall isn't exactly a daily thing. What if something bad happens?" Fujima reasoned.

            "Nothing bad will happen. I need to find out what's behind this door," Hanagata said stubbornly.

            Fujima just kept quiet as Hanagata slowly opened the door, Just as Hanagata did so, they both felt themselves being sucked in the door. In they went and darkness surrounded them. The door vanished without a trace……

                                                            * * * * * * * * * 

            "I said I'm sorry," Koshino said for the one hundred and fifth time that day to Sendoh after the basketball training ended.

            "Well, I still had to go for detention! Why are you so blur today? Taoka-sensei was pissed at you for not concentrating on practice today.

            "I just have a lot on my mind lately," Koshino muttered.

            _The dream I had last night…in this very gym…in the changing room…a door…seemed important…and…so real,_ Koshino thought.

            "Are you alright? You're not usually like this," Sendoh asked.

            "I will be…if you forgive me," Koshino said.

            "I will, BUT you have to take me for a drink," Sendoh said.

            "There goes my allowance," Koshino said sadly.

            Sendoh just grinned and walked into the changing room.

            "Hey Fukuda! Still not going home? Wanna join me and Koshino for a drink?" Sendoh asked.

            "No thanks. I've got to rush home now," Fukuda rejected.

            On his way out he accidentally banged into a frustrated and uneasy Koshino who was walking carelessly in the changing room. The effect? Koshino fell on to the lockers,sighing.

            'Gomen..Gomen…wh..what?" Fukuda said when  a loud noise suddenly erupted in the empty changing room.

            The three of them turned around to see a big white door appearing on the wall.

            "Wh..What the hell is that?" Sendoh practically shouted.

            "I didn't see that…I didn't see that," Fukuda repeated to himself.

            Koshino just stood there dumbfounded._ The door….it was the same one in my dream,_ Koshino thought.

            He felt a strong urge to open the door. He walked towards the door and pulled it open. They all immediately got sucked in and darkness surrounded them…..

                                                            * * * * * * * * * *

            "Jin! Jin! HELLO-OO ! Earth to Jin!" Kiyota said waving a hand in front of Jin's face.

            "Uh..What?" Jin finally replied.

            "Maki is calling for you. He doesn't look very happy,," Kiyota warned him.

            "Okay,"Jin said. *gulp*

            When he came face to face with Maki, Maki said," What's wrong with you today? You seem a little dazed. Your three point shots aren't that good today.Are you ok?" 

            "I have a little problem..I..let's talk inside the changing room," Jin said looking around nervously.

            Maki nodded his head and followed Jin into the changing room.

            "Well?" Maki asked.

            "I,,kind of had this weird dream. It's been bugging me the whole day," Jin confessed.

            "What kind of dream? Wait, don't tell me! Is it another one of those brain sucking alien dreams that you usually have?" Maki joked.

            "I'm serious here. I dreamt about a door appearing on the wall in this very changing room and I also saw this…weird looking people chasing after me saying the love…Slamdunk, a comic?" Jin said.

            Maki looked puzzled and said "What's that suppose to mean?"

            Jin shrugged and slumped onto his locker. Suddenly a door appeared on the wall. A white door with silver symbols engraved on it.

            "Maki….this is the door in my dream." Jin said.

            He pulled open the door handle and he and Maki immediately got pulled in. Just then, Kiyota barged in and said, " Maki-sempai! I need….."

            Before he could finish his sentence, he got pulled in the door  too. Darkness surrounded him…..

Here's the replies for the reviews:

Slamdunker88: yeah, u're going to be surprise how many times u appear....*gringrin*   
Icymagno: thanks a lot.... actually i had this idea for a long time, but had too many fics on hand to actually write it down.... thanks to my friend here *looks at her freind*, i got the guts to put my idea into words.... she'll be able to write for me in case i haven't got the time... r u from our school too? then, would u like to state ur name? it'd sure be cool if we could put u in....

Hoped you liked it!!!  Please REVIEW for crying out loud!!!!


	3. Three Dimension?

**Welcome To The Real World**

****

A/N: Sorry it took so long!!!! School is killing me…. anyway, there's going to be three main OCs from now on, as I have stated in the prologue. Ok, intro now… if you think you want to skip it, and continue with the story, then do so, hopefully you won't get confused…

First OC- name: Low Soon Khie

            -age 16… in Malaysia, considered a form four

            -currently, she's in New Zealand… but we wanted to put her in, because the story wouldn't be nice without her… and it wouldn't be real either. 

            -She's also on fanfiction, by the penname Exhile87… she's writing for final fantasy 8. her fics are good… in fact, all the fics of our friends here are good… mind, we are NOT paid to be advertise… we're stating true facts She's madly into computer games… more like PS games, the smartest among the three and doesn't really care about worldly stuff nor is she interested in Slam Dunk. NEVER wears skirts, kinda thrifty although she's pretty rich. Quite rule-abiding, uh… always keeps Angeline(the second OC) in line. She's in band, and loves it too. She's a Buddhist.

Second OC-Name: Angeline Shu

                  -Age: 15, supposed to be in form three but passed her PTS, which allowed them to skip Standard four (form is for secondary schools, while standard is for primary) 

                  -She is also on fanfiction, going by penname Frozenfemale… I'm sure some of you know her. Try reading her Terror… She's a more mischievous girl, always breaking rules such as eating in class, bringing correction tape, and so on. She's an anime freak… and particularly likes Slam Dunk and Gensomaden. She's not really into PS games, can't be bothered about hand phones and stuff like that. Loves football, and basketball, and cycling too… oh, yeah, not to forget her _indulgence_ in horror books and TV shows. Doesn't like wearing skirts too… she's a Christian, and is not as rich as the rest. She's in band, just as Soon Khie is. She stays furthest from the school, and thus, always go to either Soon Khie's or Wee Yen's house if she has no transport to return home. 

Third OC-Name: Ho Wee Yen

               -Age: 15, like Angeline, she also jumped with PTS, so she's in form four, they are all in the same class.

               -She's also on fanfiction by the penname, Slamdunker88, and her fic, Xteme New Yorkers is cool!! She the moderate one among the three… in behavior wise. She's more playful compared to Soon Khie, but not as mischievous as Angeline. Her scope is wider, as she loves both animes and PS games. She also moves along with the world better compared to Soon Khie and Angeline. She's more interested in hand phones, SVH(or at least that's what I think it is), Magic cards and so on. However, she too doesn't like wearing skirts, although she does wear chains and all unlike the other two. She too, is a Buddhist, and she stays nearest to the school. It's always possible to walk to her house. 

A/N/N: Look, I hope I haven't bored you, but it is kinda important to know these stuff about the OCs as they are real characters. Now on with the story!!! 

Chapter 2-Three Dimension 

            'Uh…'

            'What the…'

            'Geez…'

            And so on, babbles broke out as they all got to their feet, and had a good look at where they were, and also, of course, at each other.

            Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Mitsui, Kogure, Koshino, Sendo, Fukuda, Jin, Kiyota, Maki, Hanagata and Fujima were all there. And, they were damn shocked to see each other. 

            They were in a weirdly different shape… and for some reason, were talking very quietly. Maybe it was the different surrounding, or maybe they were just shocked and scared. 

            'Uh… is this a school?' Miyagi whispered. Jin nodded.

            'See, it says here Chemistry Lab.'

            'Then why is the door closed?' Koshino asked.

            'OHP.'

            'Huh?' Kogure asked the raven-haired boy.

            'Over-head-projector. Can't use that with light,' he muttered. 

            'Err… right.'

            'Well, whatever it is, I'm going in to check it out, and ask… wait a minute, how the hell did Hanagata and I end up here with all of you?' Fujima asked. They ended up exchanging stories of the dream the night before and what happened in the locker room. 

            'What the hell made us hit the locker at the same time? The stupid dream?' Hanagata murmured, more to himself than to anyone else.

            'Huh? Locker?' 

            'The source of the door… it all came from someone banging into a locker… but there must be something in the dream too,' Kogure said, half-answering, half-musing. 

            'Whatever! I just want out!' Fujima said, striding to the closed door.

            _This place is so weird… it's like the three-dimensional thingies we learnt… but how can they live in a 3-D world? I mean… weird… and we seem to be in 3-D form too, _Fujima thought as he reached his hands out and opened the door. 

            Around forty-five girls spread out among eight lab tables stared right back at them all.

            'Err…' Fujima gulped as the sensei, a tall, balding guy by the name of Mr. Loh – or at least that was what was stated on the nametag – looked at him. 

            'Wow, girls,' Mitsui muttered, glancing especially at the last table where three girls were seated. One of them seemed engrossed in a novel by… Stephen King? __

_            Who the hell?!!_ Mitsui thought as he surveyed her. She had short dark brown hair, and was cute… in a childish way. Another, had long hair, pulled back into a ponytail, was shifting her gaze from the blackboard to her book, scribbling madly. After a while, she suddenly stopped, and stared off into space. Mitsui assumed that she had been listening intently to everything that the teacher was teaching, unlike the girl before. She seemed a little more matured compared to the other too. The last girl, shoulder-length black hair, was busy talking away. This girl too, was pretty in a way Mitsui couldn't explain, and they all seemed a little different compared to the rest. Those girls seemed to have a way to attract attention, at least that would be the only reason that could explain the fact that all of them were now staring at the three girls. 

            All of a sudden, squeals were heard.

            'Oh my!'

            'So cute…'

            'Uh…' High pitched laughter followed as some girls suddenly became extra loud, as if trying to attract their attention, which was exactly what they intended to do. Fujima glanced at the second table, and then at the first, sighing.

            'Great…' he heard Rukawa mutter softly.

            'Err…' Fujima said again. The three girls at the back looked up, as if just realizing that some people have intruded into their class. After a while however, they turned back to their own stuff, seemingly bored at the wordless intruders. 

            'Yes?' the sensei asked. 

            'Err…' Fujima said yet again.

            'Stop err…ing, Fujima!' Maki said. Then, to the teacher, he continued, 'Sensei, gomen for entering your class like that, but we are a little lost. Can you please tell us where we are?' Maki asked, earning him a confused look by the sensei, and more giggles from the girls. 

            'Damn the girls,' Sendo muttered.

            'Doa'ho,' a monotonous voice sounded.

            'Geez,' Miyagi said. There was a pause, then…

            'Slam Dunk!' one of the girls suddenly shouted.

            'Angeline! Wee Yen! Those are Slam Dunk characters!!' the girls screamed again. Jin felt something clicking in his head.

            _The dream… in the dream someone said that too…._

            The Stephen-King-girl and the talking-away-girl looked up.

            'Oh, yeah, how did they get here?' the Stephen-King-girl said, and though she seemed intrigue, she turned back to her novel. 

            'Yeah… they sure are. By the way, Soon Khie, you know the Kingdom Hearts thingy…' the talking-away-girl started talking to the staring-off-into-space-girl. Koshino saw her eyes flickering over to them once in the while, and secretly he sorta praised them. The thing about girls was that they were always so noisy… and nosy, and the worst thing was they showed it. If only they could learn how to keep their feelings to themselves sometimes…

            'Err…' this time it was Maki.

            'Oh, stop it!' Fujima said sarcastically. 

            At that time, the bell rang, signaling the end of that particular period… and for this class, it also seemed to signify their twenty-minute break, more known as "rehat" or recess over here, or at least that was what Fukuda assumed, as they were all mentioning that word. 

            The girls thanked their teacher, and prepared to dismiss. Sakuragi looked at the clock that hung on the wall. It read 10:15 am… and he felt restless. He had stayed quiet long enough. 

            'Oi, old man…' he didn't get to finish his sentence as a hot red bump started to rise from his head. 

            'TEME! GORI!!'

            'Bwahahahahaha!!!' *boink*

            'Oww… Maki-san,' Kiyota muttered, staring teary-eyes at his mentor, who gave him a deathly glare. 

            The teacher was still staring at them, shocked. Some girls were already walking off, minding their own business, some were looking at them in shock and distaste, and still, there were others who giggled in high-pitched voice, trying to catch their attention. 

            'ANGELINE! Get moving!' The staring-off-into-space-girl suddenly shouted, breaking the spell of silence, or more like the spell of giggles… although most of the giggles were fading as the girls were walking away. 

            'Okay, okay, no need to shout, Soon Khie,' the girl muttered, smiling mischievously. 

            'Uh… right. If we don't shout, you'd still be here after recess,' the other girl murmured.

            'And if we don't wait for you, you'd say that we are cruel friends!' she continued. 

            'Oh, come on. Don't make it sound so bad,' Angeline said, walking towards the door. They thanked the teacher, and walked out, weaving through all of them. Suddenly, the girl called Wee Yen stopped, and turned towards Sendo. 

            'Are you Sendo from Ryonan High School?' Sendo stared at her. 

            'How the hell did you know?' he asked, his trademark smile appearing. 

            'God…' Koshino muttered. Angeline smiled, turned, and together, she and Wee Yen named all of them. After that, she ran her hand through her brown hair, the other hand holding onto her Stephen King book tightly. 

            'You guys supposed to be comic characters, what are you doing here?' 

            'Comic characters? Here?' Jin asked.

            'Yeah… Takehiko Inoue drew you guys. You are two-dimensional characters, and here is the 3-D world… How the hell did you appear here?' Wee Yen asked this time. And again, Koshino commended on their subtleness… they weren't noisy and all those crap. 

            'Comic is 2-D? In our world, comic is 3-D… like we are now!' Miyagi said.

            'Don't tell me we stepped into a comic world,' Fukuda muttered. There was a pause, then, suddenly…

            'I know! We stepped into a comic world!' A Sakuragi who seemed to be thinking hard for the past ten seconds exclaimed.

            'Baka! That's not possible!' Koshino shouted at him. Fukuda slapped his forehead, as Rukawa muttered his famous 'Do'aho!'

            'Bwahahahahahahaha!!!' Kiyota was laughing his head off as Sakuragi suddenly redden.

            'Ah… ore wa tensai! The tensai knew it all along!' Sakuragi shouted, making a few birds take flight at his loud voice.

            'Err… guys? I'm hungry,' Soon Khie said to her friends. 

            'Eat here lar!' Angeline said, thinking hard.

            'No! We're only allowed to eat in the canteen!' 

            'Not like I care…' Angeline muttered.

            'Hey, I'm hungry too, let's go eat first!' Wee Yen interrupted. 

            'But this is interesting! Just eat here!' Angeline muttered back, looking at each of the Slam Dunk characters carefully. The teacher had long gone to… God knew where, and so there they were, fifteen tall guys standing with three seemingly very different girls. Wee Yen soon started eating, not really bothered about the "eating in canteen" rule. Only Soon Khie seemed a little irritated with their breaking-the-rule attitude. 

            'Let's go to the Pengetua!' Angeline said suddenly. The other two girls stared at her as if she had gone out of her mind.

            'What the hell for?' Soon Khie asked. 

            'Explanation,' was Angeline's one-word reply.   

A/N: Some explanation. Pengetua means headmaster/mistress. Rehat means recess, or break in Malay. Lar… is a sorta fillers… or more like our Malaysian slang. If you guys think that we are too Malaysian like, please tell us so… I tried my best to make them as their real characters, so I'm sorry if I did it wrongly…. BTW, this fic is going to have lots of Manglish, or Malaysian English as it would sorta make it more real… I really hope I didn't bore you…. Well, answers…

Didi: We're from Seremban, Negeri Sembilan. Puteri was Convent seven years ago.

Teh Tarik: nyahaha!! After many tries, managed to spell your name out rightly. The comp keeps correcting it!! yeah, it would be nice to have such a thing, right? 

Frozenfemale: there you are… I'm sure u know who I am now…. Promise you won't tell!!!

She: Rukawa memang dimasukkan what…. I'm also Rukawa's fan…. Though I like others too….

Miracle: Really?? I could somehow masukkan you in the fic to… if you want, just gimme some of your bio… and tada… we'll put you in… well, at least try to…. I believ you know frozenfemale pretty well?

Baka-san: Really? Singapore? Cool!!


End file.
